This study is designed to evaluate the pharmacokinetics, safety and tolerance of Dideoxytidine (ddC)in children with HIV infection already treated with Zidovudine(ZDV). Children with HIV being treated with ZDV will be randomized to receive, in addition, either placebo or ddC therapy. This a double-blind, multi-center trial sponsored by the NIH.